1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bridged methylolated bis-4,5-dihydroxyimidazolidin-2-ones, conforming to the formula 1 ##STR2## where X=(CH.sub.2).sub.n where n=2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9 or 10, branched or cyclic alkyl, each with or without hetero atoms such as O,
S, N, P in the alkyl chain, PA2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (--OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.m, PA2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (--OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.m, PA2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (--OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.m OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2), PA2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (--OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.m OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, PA2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (--OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.m, PA2 CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3)H(--OCH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3)H).sub.m or PA2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (--OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.m OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, PA2 where m=0-7, PA2 branched or cyclic alkyl, each with or without hetero atoms such as O, S, N, P in the alkyl chain, PA2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (--OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.m, PA2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (--OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.m, PA2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (--OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.m OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 PA2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (--OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.m OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, PA2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (--OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.m, PA2 CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3)H(--OCH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3)H).sub.m or PA2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (--OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.m OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, PA2 where m=0-7,
and PA1 R.sup.1,R.sup.2 =H and/or CH.sub.2 OH, to a process for preparing them and to their use in textile finishing, especially on cellulosics. PA1 where X=(CH.sub.2).sub.n where n=2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9 or 10, PA1 and PA1 R.sup.1,R.sup.2 =H and/or CH.sub.2 OH.
2. Description of the Background
4,5-Dihydroxy-1,3-dimethylolimidazolidin-2-ones are used as formaldehydic crosslinkers in textile finishing. They impart good crease recovery and reduce textile shrinkage. However, the strength of the fabric is greatly impaired. In addition, the use of these substances on textiles leads to elevated formaldehyde values, which are no longer acceptable to most users for ecotoxicological reasons.
Food chemists use certain crosslinkers to control the gas permeability of cellophane. The compounds of the general formula 1 where X=(CH.sub.2).sub.6 and (CH.sub.2).sub.12 are described by H. Niebergall and H. Seitz in Angew. Makromolekulare Chem. 21 (1972) 41-51; ibid 113 to 128; and ibid 129 to 142. These compounds are, as stated, suitable for crosslinking cellophane and especially for controlling the gas permeability. They are prepared in a two-stage process in which the corresponding bridged urea derivative and glycol are first reacted to prepare the corresponding bridged imidazolidin-2-one. In the second stage, the bridged imidazolidin-2-one is reacted with formaldehyde to form the corresponding hydroxymethylated compound. Nowhere in the literature is there any mention of the use of these known compounds in textile finishing.